


Oikawa's Guide to Unintentionally Ruining an Engagement (With Pay, and Many Benefits)

by froggies_in_buckets (Dani_Chameleon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coffee Shop, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Wedding Planning, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/froggies_in_buckets
Summary: After hitting it off at a coffee shop, a successful date, and the best sex in his life, Oikawa thinks he has it in the bag.Until he gets ghosted.Unfortunately, he runs into this same, painful attractive, same-coffee-order, same witty remarks man named Iwaizumi.And he has to help him plan his wedding.(Spoiler: It does not go as planned)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (Background), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (background), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsuro (Background), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Guide One: swooning the guy at the coffee shop and taking him home on a first "date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter babey
> 
> This one does have smut- figured I would warn that for those who don't want to read this. 
> 
> This is a sort of prologue? 
> 
> I was going to wait until I was done with this entire work to post any chapters so I could alter anything I didn't like and change the story, but I really wanted to post!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

POV- Oikawa

I sat up on top of the counter, swinging my legs gleefully. Kageyama glared from across the cafe, 

“Do you really have to sit up there? I just cleaned it, idiot.” I smiled wide at him, 

“Of course, where else am I supposed to sit?” He glared once more before cleaning the coffee machines with a grumble. There were 5 of us who worked here, Kageyama being the newest. Daichi owned the place, though Suga probably played just as much part in keeping the place successful. I worked here, of course, and, oh- there’s the other one. 

Out from behind the corner was a blur of red and black, sliding at a speed that definitely shouldn’t have been possible across the coffee shop. I was just able to make out his face of horror before the sound of skin hitting tile echoed as he disappeared below the counter. 

“Good morning, Kuroo.” I got a groan in response. Kageyama spoke up from beside me, 

“You’re mopping the floor if there’s blood.” He called to Kuroo, who was slowly making his way up off the floor. 

“But- but I’m _injured_.” He said, pinching his nose. 

“You’re the idiot who slid across the floor on the soapy towels for the second time this week,” Kageyama said, voice as monotone as usual. 

“Oikawa?” Kuroo looked at me, eyes pleading. 

“I’d love to, but sadly I have to wait for the pretty boy to come and order his plain, black coffee- like a _monster_.” He rolled his eyes, “However, I will be kind and go get you tissues.” I smiled at him, going to do as I’d said.

When I returned, he had a mop in hand, and Kageyama was taking someone’s order. The pretty boy that I’d been looking forwards to seeing each day was standing in the doorway. I flashed him my brightest smile, he gave a nod in return. He’d been coming for about two weeks, and I’d yet to get a smile out of him, let alone his number. I gave Kuroo the box of tissues before taking my spot back on the counter. Kageyama glared at me,

“You’re the one supposed to be taking orders, lazy-ass. Get over here while I make the coffee.” I teased him as I took his spot, 

“A little social interaction wouldn’t hurt you, Tobio-chan~” 

“You’re brave, saying that considering I have a cup of boiling hot tea in my hand.” He said, handing it to the customer. She looked a bit scared, never having seen our daily antics before- I saw her for the first time two days ago. I worked my way through the next few of the customers, eagerly awaiting the pretty boy. It was strange, I didn’t know his name. I had just gotten his attention by ‘shamelessly’ (his words- not mine) calling out cheesy pick-up lines; by now, he just tried to get the coffee before I could embarrass him further. 

Now, he was standing in front of me. 

“Hello, stranger, what can I get for you today?” I smiled, he looked at me with the most emotionless face I’d ever seen. 

“Black coffee, please.”

“Aw- why don’t you try one of our other drinks- my treat?” 

“No- thank you, I’m okay.”

“Oh, c’mon- gotta spice up your life a little bit.” I gave him a little bit of jazz hands with that one. 

“Too early for sugar.” He crinkled his nose a little bit- it was _adorable_.

“A little bit of milk? Creamer? Hell- even ice?” He gave it a moments thought,

“If I agree to ice, will you give me my coffee?” I smiled out of excitement- he’d never ordered anything with ice. 

“Of course.” 

“Okay- I’d like a black coffee with ice.”

“Absolutely splendid- your order will be out in just a moment,” I said with a wink, turning to Kageyama, who had a black coffee in hand. “Would you be a doll and add ice to this gorgeous man’s order?” Kuroo looked at me, still pinching his nose, 

“You got him to crack?”

“Not a soul can resist my charm,” I said, giving him a peace sign. Kuroo turned to the pretty guy, 

“He wouldn’t give you your drink until you ordered something else?” He nodded behind me, I spun, feigning shock while Kuroo chuckled, 

“Traitor,” I whispered, my eyes sparkling. His eyebrows raised just slightly in the center and- oh, he was holding back... a smile?

“Stop flirting in front of the children- it’s gross.” Kageyama said, handing me the drink. I looked around quickly for my sharpie. 

“’s on your ear.” He said. Kuroo laughed behind me, 

“ _'No one can resist my charm'_ my ass,” He said before returning the mop. I thought for just a moment before scribbling hurridly on the cardboard sleeve, signing my name with a little heart at the end. I handed it to him proudly, 

“Enjoy your drink~” He nodded to me, taking a second before looking at the writing. 

‘ _Do you know what my apron is made out of?_ ’ He lifted the little sticky note, covering the ‘answer’,

‘ _Boyfriend material._ ’ 

He looked up at me. 

oh.

 _Oh_.

He was _smiling_. 

My heart stopped. 

He was _laughing_. 

It was beautiful. 

_He_ was beautiful. 

His eyes were bright, and he had a fantastic smile. 

“Okay- fine-” He said, the laughter still flooding into his voice. “For that one, I’ll let you pick a drink out for me later today.” 

“R-really-?” I stammered, 

“Well, yeah. I said it was too early for sugar, doesn’t mean there’s never a good time for it.” I smiled wide, slowly,

“Of course, yeah-!”

“Don’t give me anything too sweet, though.” He smiled, walking towards his normal seat. I spun around to see Kuroo staring at me. I looked at him through wide eyes, 

“Did you _hear_ him?” I said, quiet enough that he wouldn’t hear. 

“Mhmm, good job.”

“No no- his _laugh_ , Kuroo- he’s _beautiful_.”

“Oh geez- Oikawa’s got a crush.”

“No no, it’s just- he’s so pretty.”

“Alright- well you got customers waiting, lover-boy.” 

I bounded over to the counter, happier than I’d been before. 

  
I’d just taken care of some grumpy lady’s order, but I was still overjoyed at his words earlier. It had only been 15 minutes ago, but he was just about to leave. He stood up, walking over to the counter quickly, his cup empty. I walked over to him, 

“Anything I can do ya’ for?”

“Hey, er-” He paused, “I just wanted to let you know I like hazelnut.” He said with a wink. His cheeks tinted pink, before walking away. I felt butterflies in my chest and stomach, my fingers tingled with excitement. I watched him turn to the garbage can with a smile on his face, taking the sleeve off the cup before tossing the cup. He turned back at me, pocketing the sleeve, 

“I’ll see you later, Oikawa.” He said with a small wave. I gave a wave back.

“S-see you.” 

Kuroo looked at me with wide eyes, 

“I- I guess the Oikawa charm _does_ work, even on the grumpiest.”

“Well, _duh_ \- it’s _me_.”

oOo

“Hello, Daichi-san.”

“Hey, Oikawa.” He looked up from his computer, “What is it?” His face went pale, “Is Kuroo okay?” 

“Kuroo is fine,” I said, dismissing the fall this morning, “Would I be able to work the rest of the day?” He thought a moment, 

“Sure... why?”

“Well...” He looked up at me expectantly, “okay- there is this really cute customer coming in later and he talked to me today and- and he said he’d let me pick a drink out for him and I don’t want to just loiter around-”

“Oikawa?” I looked at him, nervous. “Were you flirting with the customers _again_?”

“Just this one-!” I whined. He rolled his eyes. “Daichi... I’m not saying this to be dramatic but... he seems like a really good guy, even if a bit grumpy.” I said sincerely. He nodded, 

“Good luck, Oikawa. Just be out of here by 8, I don’t want you running this place for more than 12 hours.” I nodded,

“Thank you, Daichi-san~”

oOo

I started getting sleepy around 6.

The customers slowed way down, and now I was building a pyramid out of coffee cups on the counter. Right now, there were 9 cups on the bottom row. 

I got it up to 12 before he walked in. 

He looked a little less grumpy than most morning, he was wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, like he’d gone home and changed before coming here. I popped out from behind the cup stack, meeting his eyes. He walked up to the counter, resting up against it. 

“You came.” I smiled, 

“I did.” He looked around, “Where are the other two idiots?” 

“Ah- they went home.” He paused, realization coming over him,

“Oh shit- you didn’t pick up extra shifts for me- did you?” I shrugged,

“I could use the extra money anyway.” His face softened, 

“You didn’t have to,” I started to take down the cup stack,

“Well, I wanted to.” I started putting cups away. “If you want to, you can come back here while I make your drink, take a seat on the counter.” I smiled, grabbing the things to make his drink. 

“So- Oikawa, how old are you?”

“21, and you?” 

“Same as you.” 

“What do you do for work?”

“Ah- I work for a bakery down the street.” I looked at him with wide eyes, 

“You know how to make bread?” He nodded, “I’m amazed, I’ve never gotten it right.”

“I could show you sometime,” He paused, seeming to recognize how flirty that sounded, “If you’d want to.” I nodded,

“I love bread,” _and I like spending time with you already_.

“You should come by the shop sometime.” He smiled, just a small, polite smile, but it still made me swoon. I handed him his drink, “No pick-up line?” He asked,

“Well, I figured I’d give you a coffee before you go with one on it.” I smiled, sitting up next to him on the counter. 

“Gotta keep up the pattern then, right?” He smiled, I nodded,

“Of course.” 

“Do you give pick-up lines to everyone?”

“Well, I sort of got yelled at for it... but you just seemed easy to embarrass, and pretty, of course. You needed _something_ to spice up that black coffee of yours.” He chuckled, taking a sip of the drink I’d given him. “Is it... okay?” he turned to me, 

“It’s really good.” He said, taking another drink. 

“Better than your boring coffee?” The tips of his ears flushed pink, 

“Sh- shut up-”

“Oh wow, easy to fluster, I see. I was right.” I leaned back, “Now, not to be so forward, but do you have a girlfriend?” He shook his head, “Boyfriend?”

“Nope,” He paused, “Just for... I don’t know, future reference..? I’m very, very gay.” I smiled softly, 

“Good to know.” I paused, “I’m bi.” He nodded. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were just joking with all of this, the pick-up lines, or if you were serious. Honestly, I’m still not sure.”

“What made you smile today?” He turned to me, a bit confused. “I’ve never seen you smile before, and you laughed today. What was it?” 

“A combination of things, I guess.” He paused, “I thought that sticky note was cute, something new.” He looked down, “And your eyes were sparkly, you looked... well, I’m not blind- I’ve thought you were pretty for two weeks, but it was just... different, today.” I nodded, failing to fight down a blush. What’s gotten into me? “Why did you work for so long just to see me?” He asked, looking up at me, confused. 

“Ah- well... I was excited. You laughed today, you smiled. I thought maybe I could work off of that, get to know you a bit. I didn’t want to over-do it or anything, but I just figured why not? You’re pretty, you seem nice, even if a little grumpy, _and_ you’d drink something other than boring black coffee.” I paused, “Why did you come?” He looked up at me, 

“It’s been, what... two weeks? I figured I gotta crack at some point, I’m not going to forever deny a persistent, pretty boy giving me pick-up lines, even if a bit shitty.” I smiled,

“I like it when you call me pretty.” 

“Good- I like calling you pretty.” I paused, “It’s Iwaizumi, by the way. My name, it’s Hajime Iwaizumi.” looking him up and down for a moment, 

“Do you have anywhere to be?” I asked, he shook his head. “Would it be rude of me to ask to take you home on a first date?” He bit his lip gently, 

“I was hoping you’d ask.” 

oOo

POV- Iwaizumi

He led me into his apartment. It was a bit messy for my taste, but I could’ve told you that by looking at Oikawa. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked. I nodded, “Pick something,” He tossed me the remote, walking into the kitchen and getting popcorn. I put on some movie, I wasn’t really paying attention. I hoped I hadn’t read the situation wrong, but I didn’t think we were going to be paying attention to the movie very much. 

Oikawa was sweet, kind, and I was confused. 

Because part of me wanted to take him out on a nice dinner date, treat him all nice, and take him home for cuddles and movies at the end. 

And part of me wanted to make him cry out my name. 

Maybe I’d read the situation wrong, but I think maybe... maybe he wanted that too. 

I sat down on the couch, waiting for him. He sat down next to me, pulling a blanket over the both of us and putting the popcorn on his lap. He was all long limbs, all lean muscle and thin, but he was like a fucking heater- and I was cold. The movie played for a little while, and he seemed to have read my mind. He cuddled up next to me. 

“Is this okay?” I nodded, 

“’s good.” A bit longer passed, I had butterflies... they weren’t supposed to be there. It was twice that I caught him gazing at my lips before I finally kissed him. 

I whispered a quick, “may I?” and he gave a nod before I did so, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly at first, a slow, closed-mouth kiss. There were a few quick pecks before he moved the popcorn onto the coffee table, shifting so that he was straddling me. His hands were on my shoulders, and his mouth was on mine. I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip, his lips parted gratefully, his tongue met mine with the same enthusiasm. My hands found his sides, one of his hands wound up over my neck and into my hair, pulling me closer to him. It felt like my body was on fire, the movie having been tuned out, soon most of the room was, until my mind was just filled with the idea of _Oikawa_. 

That stopped for a moment, though, when I felt him speak, barely parting from my lips, 

“Bedroom?” I nodded, lifting him up as I stood. He squealed with joy, wrapping his long legs around me. He pulled away, kissing down my jaw and onto my neck and collarbone, sucking and nibbling and full-on biting until I knew that I would need to find some sort of make-up tomorrow morning, perhaps that turtleneck I never wore. 

I found his bedroom relatively easy, letting him down on the bed neither gently nor roughly, and straddling him now. I kept kissing him, relishing in the feeling of his lips on mine for just a bit longer before I moved down his neck, doing the same to him as he did to me. He let out delicious moans as I nibbled at his skin, his fingers digging into my biceps as I bit down rather hard in a spot I knew his apron would just barely cover. I tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, 

“Off?” 

“Yes~” He whined, lifting up to do it himself, but I had taken it off. My eyes scanned the new skin. He was lithe muscle, lean and lanky and _pretty_. I ran my hands up his sides, taking him in, before I delved in. 

My hand moved towards his nipple, just brushing it easily as a test. He let out an unashamed moan, his back arching up slightly. 

“Sensitive, are we?” He looked up at me, his hips rolling slightly under me,

“M-more,” He asked, his hands gripping at my thighs. I leaned down close to his ear, biting it playfully for a second, 

“Do something for me, dirty boy, keep your eyes on mine, got it?” He shuddered, 

“Yes- whatever you want.” His hips rolled against mine once more, I bit back a groan as he brushed against the growing tension in my pants. 

I lifted myself back up, my fingers playing with his nipple. He bit his lip, nodding up at me. His chest and face were flushed a beautiful red, his eyes cloudy and begging. 

“Eyes on mine,” I almost growled before I leaned down, kissing and sucking and nibbling a trail up to his other nipple, my mouth catching onto it. His back arched, he barely managed to keep his eyes on me. My tongue circled his nub. I caught it between my teeth, rolling it ever so gently between them- to this he let out one of the hottest, loudest noises I think I’ve ever heard. His back arched gleefully, his fingers digging into my back as he cried out, 

“ _Yes_ \- oh yes keep-” His voice broke off in a moan, “Keep going, just like that. Right _there_.” 

And I stopped. 

He looked up at me, panting and sweating. 

“N- no- go back- that felt so _good_ -”

“Keep your eyes on me, no matter what, got it? Let me see you, moaning and sweating and so, so hot. I’m going to have you screaming my name, _begging_ me to let you come, by the end of the night, but I need you to keep your eyes on me.” He pawed at my shirt, nodding, 

“Ye-s- yes, I’m sorry, I’ll look at you, just, _please_ give me more.” He whined. I nodded, squeezing his side gently before picking up right where I’d left off. His hands were in my hair, urging me on while he let out moans that made me feel bad for the neighbors, but just for a second. He tugged at my shirt, “O-off?” I leaned back, he wined at the departure but kept his eyes on mine. I took off my shirt, tossing it to some corner of the room. His hands ran up my abs, reaching my chest. He mumbled something, 

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me,” He said. I leaned forwards, kissing him with as much passion as there had been just moments ago, he wrapped his arms around my neck, tongue meeting mine rather quickly. He spoke in between kisses, “I want you- mm _mm_... want you inside me- oh god... please.” I pulled away for just a moment, 

“You’re sure?” He nodded, desperate. 

“Iwaizumi-” It was the first time he’d said my name, and it... _did_ things to me. “I want you to fuck me.” He cupped my cheek, “Fuck me, make me beg, scream your name. I want... no, I need both of us to feel good.” I shuddered. 

“Tooru,” 

“Yes?”

“Do two things for me: look at me, and don’t stop fucking talking.” I said. He started to say something before I started unbuttoning his jeans, he cut himself off in a moan at the sudden friction. I got his jeans off, tossing them in the same corner before doing the same with my sweatpants. His eyes grew wide, eyeing my erection. He sat up, taking off his boxers, I did the same. He bit his lip, staring at my cock, 

“Fuck, Iwa...” He watched as it bobbed at his words, growing confident. He sat up on his heels, “You like that? When I say your name?” I bit my lip, “Mhmm... I think you do, _Iwa~chan._ ” I bit back a groan, pre-come leaking from my tip. “God- I’d love to suck your cock. You’re big, but I think I could take all of you.” 

“I’m going to make you feel good tonight, it’s not about me,” I said, pushing him back on the bed easily, light enough that he could’ve stopped me if he really wanted to. He fell back, looking up at me eagerly. 

“Finger-fuck me, Iwaizumi.” He said. I obeyed, just this once, and he pointed to a bedside drawer, where I found the lube and a pack of condoms. I grabbed each, saving the condom for just a bit later. I paused a moment, thinking.

“Oikawa?” He looked up at me, “Do you have any ropes?”

“Oh~ How kinky, Iwa-chan.” He pointed back at the same drawer, “Second one down.” I found ropes, and furry, pink handcuffs. I chose the handcuffs, walking over to where he laid. 

“Is this okay?” I asked. He nodded up at me. 

“Just make me feel good,” He winked. I handcuffed his hands around a bedpost. I leaned in next to his ear. 

“I’m going to finger-fuck you, right up until you’re just about to come from my fingers alone, like the needy slut that you are. Then, I’m going to pull all the way out. You’ll be so needy, begging me for more, anything more. Then, I’ll slide into you so, so, painfully slowly. I’ll give you just enough time to adjust to my cock, and then I’m going to fuck you so hard, the neighbors four doors down will be able to hear you.” I could see his legs starting to shake. “Then, right when you’re there, right about to come, I’m going to stop again. Fuck, it’ll be hard because you look so, deliciously tight, but I know it’ll be worth it when I see your face when I finally let you come all over yourself.” His legs were shaking hard now, his dick dripping pre-come as it bounced against his stomach. I pat his hands, “These are to make sure you don’t touch yourself because I know, once I slide into you, you’ll have no self-control left.” He let out a low whine, 

“P-please, Iwa~chan... c-c’mon-” I stood up, walking away and back to his legs. I opened the bottle of lube with a loud click. I lifted his legs, flipping him so that he now laid on his stomach, 

“First, though, I want to eat you out.” He cried out suddenly at the sudden friction on his cock, my words not settling in for a moment. His back was arched up, his ass in the air, just waiting for my mouth. I grabbed his ass with each of my hands, spreading him apart and pressing my tongue flat up against him. He let out a low moan with each lick. He started going up in octaves as I started swirling my tongue around his hole, always going near, but never in. I pulled away, just a moment until I heard his sad whine, and then I went for it. 

I pushed my tongue into his ass, quick and full. He let out a yelp- I worried that I’d hurt him until I heard his moans. I swirled my tongue around inside him, prodding at his walls. He was making such hot, delicious noises- I didn’t want to stop, but I knew my fingers could reach further. I reached around for the lube, without removing my tongue, and squirted some onto my fingers. I prodded at a certain spot he must’ve been sensitive in, eliciting such pretty noises from him. His body was pretty sensitive overall, his nipples and especially this spot now.

I couldn’t wait until I hit his prostate. 

I pulled away once more, flipping him back over. His face was red, his mouth open and drooling slightly, he was a beautiful mess. 

“Are you ready?” I asked. He nodded, hips rolling up for any desperate friction. 

“ _Please_ \- I need _more_ ~” He whined. I half-nervously put one of my fingers inside him, slowly and giving him time to adjust. As he took up to the second knuckle of my long fingers, he made a low whine, like he was in pain. I leaned close to him, running my other hand up his side. He opened his eyes slowly, 

“Hey... baby... you don’t have to rush, okay? Take your time, this is supposed to feel good, if we have to wait a little while for it to be good, that’s okay.” He nodded up at me, breathlessly speaking. 

“Just- just one second,” he said, his hands already pulling against the restraints. I took the time to keep pleasuring him, kissing up his side. I spoke just loud enough for him to hear, 

“You’re so pretty like this, taking my fingers so eagerly... you sound so good, moaning like this and saying my name. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? You’re so good, pretty boy.” He pulsed around me with those final words, “Is this a praise kink I see?” I teased. 

“Keep-keep going- keep talking and- and put in _more_.” He begged. I slid my finger in slowly, nearly reaching the base of my finger,

“You’re taking me so, so good, baby. You’re so pretty, I’ve always known that you’d be such a good boy when this happened, I can’t imagine how good you’ll be taking my cock. Can you think about that for me? Think about taking my cock, all the way up inside you, starting out slow... speeding up, skin slapping skin... think about how loud we both would be, think about me telling you how good you are,” I felt him pulsing around my finger as it reached the base, his cock bouncing on his stomach, leaking even more pre-come. I slowly pulled my finger out, he whined at the sudden emptiness. 

That stopped as soon as I put in two fingers. 

I pushed into him slowly, making sure there was enough lube, he hissed as I stretched him slowly, carefully. 

“Oh, Oikawa, you’re such a good boy, you’re taking my fingers _so good_. Yes- just like that, do you need a few seconds?” He let out a tight breath, 

“’m fine- just- keep talking, please-” He was cut off by his own moan as my fingers pushed further inside him. He buried his face in his bicep, panting like an animal. 

“Okay, good- you’re so pretty for me right now, I wish you could see- you’re blushing and so cute, your eyes are so clouded and... Oikawa, how you’re laid out for me right now, restrained and desperate... if I didn’t want to know what the inside of you felt like, I could come just from the sight.” He let out a low groan from my words as he took the rest of my two fingers. Curious, I curled my fingers.

I’m so glad I did. 

His back arched, sweat glistening on his blushing body. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes wide and pretty. His back went from flat on the bed to arching, his breathing labored, he stammered out a quick word before I did it again, desperate to see him in such pleasure. 

“F-fuck, M-more,” He groaned. I curled my fingers, curiously massaging his walls. He let out a broken sob, body quivering. 

Either I’d found his prostate, or there was a very, _very_ good view for me in the next few minutes. 

“I’ll give you that again, baby- do you think you can take three of my fingers?” He nodded, determined. 

“Yes- I know I can, when- when you have three- three fingers inside me, fuck me with them.” I bit the inside of my cheek, taking out my fingers completely. 

“Is that how we ask for something we want?” I asked, voice a near- growl. He was quiet for a few seconds. “Do you want to come? Or do you want me to tease you endlessly? Just because you can’t come doesn’t mean I can’t, Oikawa- I’ll fuck you until you pass out, and then I’ll do it all over again when you wake up.” His eyes grew wide. 

“I- I’m sorry- I- I meant- please, please, when you have three fingers inside me, could you please-” He swallowed, “Could you please fuck me with your fingers?” I smiled, 

“Good boy,” He relaxed again, only for a moment, until I started three fingers inside of him. He bit his lip, keeping a yell back. I stretched him slowly, gently, just like last time. Before I knew it, my fingers were all the way inside of him. He looked down at me, 

“P-please..?” He said. I started moving my fingers in and out of him, tormentingly slowly. He tried to roll his hips against my fingers, but I held him down. 

“Patience, baby...” I said. He let out a small whine but obeyed. I picked up the pace, slowly but surely, until he was once again a panting mess. His cock was bouncing against his stomach, his body flushed beautifully red. He started murmuring incoherent words, letting out sweet sounds, and pulling against his restraints- he was going to come soon. I took the last second before I pulled out of him completely to massage against his prostate. He gave a loud, animal-like sound, his hips gyrating against the blankets for any friction at all. I held his hips down, kissing up his thigh and to his hip, biting gently and sucking hard. 

“You’re so pretty, kissing my hips like that...” He purred. I wasn’t one for a praise kink, exactly, but him saying that made me want to make him feel nothing but pleasure, 

and so I did. 

I pulled back from him, moving up his body and kissing him softly, giving him just a few moments to calm down before I railed him. He kissed me passionately and softly at the same time, his fingers just barely able to brush my hair. I cupped his cheeks, pressing my forehead to his, 

“I’m going to make you feel good- yeah?” He nodded, 

“P-please,” I moved back to his hips, reaching for the condom that had been set aside. I rolled it over myself, running my hand up and down his thighs, 

“Are you ready?” He nodded, 

“Mhmm, I promise. Just- ah- go slow, okay? You’re- you’re kind of really big.” He said, turning his head into his arm. 

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” He nodded. I lined up with his entrance, and slowly, I slid in. 

He made soft, sweet noises, just until I reached about an inch past where my fingers could reach. Then, he started groaning, moaning so, so loudly. Sounds I couldn’t even classify as anything but like an animal. His cock bobbed and he pulsed around me, it took everything I had not to come. 

“Hey- Oikawa, baby,” He looked up at the sound of his name, “Remember to look at me, okay?” Another nod, “If you need me to stop, tell me, okay? A playful ‘stop’ is okay, but if you seriously want me to stop, say ‘clouds-’ if you say that I’ll stop it all, okay? I won’t mind- if you tell me to slow down, I will.” He looked up at me. 

“A- a safeword?” I nodded. Something came over his eyes, “I’ve- I’ve never been given a safeword before...” He said quietly. “You’re the nicest, hottest person I’ve ever met- and I want you to fuck me so that I won’t be able to walk without thinking of you for days.” 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little mind about that, that’ll be the least of your concerns when I’m done.” He shuddered, and I continued sliding in. He winced easy a few times, I slowed down my pace even more until he winced badly. “Baby... you don’t have to rush it, remember? I’ll make you feel good in no time, but I’m not going to let you hurt yourself.” I said, picking his legs up above my own hips while I gave him time to adjust. I rubbed circles into his thighs until he gave me a nod, a soft, 

“I’m ready again.”

I slid into him further, he only had maybe another three inches to go. I saw his hands struggling against the restraints once more, I ran my hand up his side, 

“Good boy, you’re being so good, taking my cock like this. You’re so pretty underneath me, looking up at me, all tied up.” He whimpered at my words, making desperate noises until he took all of me. I leaned down a bit, “You’re sure you’re okay?” He nodded, 

“F-feels go-ood.” He stammered, biting his lip, “H-hurts a lit-tle, but I know it’ll fe-el good in a second,” He said. I groaned as he pulsed around me, loud and unintentionally. With that groan, he pulsed around me again, and I saw his cock bounce. The fucker was _teasing_ me. 

“Gonna move now, okay?” I said. He nodded, I started moving slowly, going in and out of him just a few times a minute, until I could see the looks of poorly-hidden pain turning into pleasure. I could already feel something low and warm building in my belly, and he was easily picking up the rhythm, moving his hips in time with mine. His bed started to creak as we moved faster. 

This would really be a test of my self-control. 

He kept his promise, keeping eye contact with me. His back arched every time I hit his prostate, letting out such beautiful noises. 

“Yes- right there, Iwa- Yess-! _Iwaizumi_ \- you’re fucking me so good,” He panted. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, of Oikawa’s and my own moans, the bed creaking and his panting- it was something I never wanted to end. “I’m- I’m so close-” I hit his prostate once more, “ _YES_ \- right there-” 

And I pulled out. 

I was panting, grabbing his hips quickly to stop him from getting off. 

“Iwa-” He whined, tears running down his face, “Ple- _ease_.” The head of his cock was beautifully purple now, bouncing against his skin. “ _Let me come_ -” He cried out, 

“This is it, baby, you’ve been so good for me- I promise you it’ll be good, okay?” He nodded, 

“G-good- it- it hurts.” I knew what he was talking about- my cock was _painfully_ hard. “Iwaizumi- _please_ let me come now- I- I know I’ll be able to come again, I know I can-”

“C’mon, baby, just one more minute, then you’ll be able to feel so, _so_ good.” He groaned, arching his back. He cried, trying to get any friction at all. I could feel my own self getting impatient, I knew he must’ve been beyond desperate. I looked down at his pretty figure, I bent down to kiss his body as a quick distraction for the both of us before I lined myself up again, just like before. 

I still went fairly slow at first, but we picked up the pace so much faster. I could feel him pulsing around me like crazy- I wasn’t going to last long if he kept this up. I could see his head tilting back, his back arching high into the air, and his cock standing straight up, 

“I’m- I’m so close, Iwaizumi- I- I’m so, _so fucking close~_ ” I panted, fucking into him harder, faster, hitting his prostate over and over again. He was crying, “It’s so- so good, I- I’m _going to cu_ \- Hajime-!” His voice was broken off as he tilted his head all the way back, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent cry. His cock spurt come, my hand reaching down to stroke him through it. The sounds he was making, even without his ass pulsing along with his clock, would’ve been enough to make me finish. My hips stuttered, my hand paused for just a second, and we came. 

I groaned loudly, Oikawa ground against my cock, he looked up at me. 

“I’m- I’m still com-ming- fuck me- fuck me through it,” He begged. My hips picked back up on their own, letting go of his cock and gripping his hips,

“You remember the word?” He nodded, 

“ _Clouds_.” He echoed. 

“Good boy, remember that word- don’t be afraid to use it,” I said while unlocking his hands, just before fucking him senseless. 

I pounded into him, over and over again. His hands reached down, stroking his cock at such a fast pace. He wrapped his legs around me, pulling me into him even further. My hips reached a pace I didn’t know possible, I was hitting his prostate still, he let out a long, drawn-out _fuck_ , stammering along with each thrust. He put a hand on my hip, pausing me quickly, 

“One- just one second.” He said, panting. I bit my lip, nodding. I pulled out of him, how...

How was I still this hard?

I met his gaze, 

“Iwaizumi- fuck me just like that, again. I don’t care how many times- I _need_ to feel that again.” I reached down for a towel, cleaning him up just enough, I looked him in the eyes,

“You’re sure about this? I- I don’t know how- if I’ll be able to hold back that much again...”

“Don’t hold back. Fuck me, just like you just did- make me scream your name.” He panted. I lined up once more, as I’d done just before, and I started out quickly. He was still adjusted. Within maybe ten thrusts, I was coming again. I looked down at him, still moaning, 

“Trust me?” He nodded. I pulled out of him, he whined, but my fingers quickly slid into him- four, now. I massaged his prostate, just as I’d done before, and I slid my mouth onto his cock. I took most of him first time down, running my tongue sloppily up and around his head, hollowing out my cheeks. I started thrusting into him with my fingers, fucking his prostate and sucking his cock. His hands wound into my hair, he fucked up into my face- his hips bucked up once, twice- and he came, hard. My hand kept going, fucking him through it while I sucked up every last bit of his come. His legs were shaking harder than ever under me, his entire body was quivering. He was screaming, yelling out my name, 

“ _Ha-Hajime-_ ” I sucked him through it, bobbing my head quickly. I slowed my pace, looking up at him. His hand trailed down from my hair to my cheek, pulling me off of him. I grabbed the rag, wiping off what little had dribbled out of my mouth. He panted, patting the spot beside him on the bed. He looked over at me. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He said breathlessly. I chuckled, mostly air. 

“Fuck- me too.” 

“Fuck- if I’d have known this was the outcome, I would’ve given you that pick up line earlier.” I smiled wide, taking his hand. 

“We should get cleaned up?” He nodded,

“I don’t wanna get up, though...” He whispered. 

“When we’re done, we can cuddle?” He looked over at me, 

“You’re... you’re staying?” I paused,

“Well- well, if you didn’t mind...” I said, suddenly nervous. He cupped my cheek, kissing me so softly, compared to what we’d just done in this very spot. 

“Iwaizumi- you are the sweetest, kindest, most gentlemanly man I’ve ever met.” He looked up at me. “I’ve never had anyone offer to stay, to hold me, to offer to help me clean up...” I kissed his cheek, 

“First time for everything,” I whispered. 

oOo

POV- Oikawa

We’d showered (separately- I’d needed just a moment to think, and he’d understood), the bedsheets were in the washer, and we were cuddling under the softest blanket I owned. He was wearing a pair of my pajama pants, and we were spooning, his arm wrapped tightly around me. I was so... so sleepy, after what had just happened. He spoke quietly, his voice almost right in my ear. 

“Is... is it crazy of me to say that I don’t want this to be a one-time thing? We- we don’t have to do that every time, the delay and denial... but- I... other than the fact.... other than the sex, you- you seem like a really nice guy...” I turned my head to look at him. 

“You just called me baby, railed me, sucked my dick, ate my ass, and taught me that I have the biggest praise kink- and you’re nervous about telling me that you don’t want this to be a one night stand?” I teased, a small smile playing at the corner of my lips. “Well, I’m glad- because I don’t want it to be either. You’re sweet, you really are, I’d like to get to know you better.” I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “And~ you give _wonderful_ cuddles,” I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“You’re really nice to cuddle.” He whispered. I sighed into his neck, 

“I’m so sleepy...”

“Mmm... getting you so close and then taking it away will do that to you...” He said- I could feel the deepness of his voice against my lips. 

“Better watch your language, Hajime- I don’t wanna be getting hard again.” I teased. He chuckled, wrapping the blanket more around me. 

“I love to know I have that effect on you, too.” I bit my lip. 

“I adore talking to you, but I’m definitely going to say something embarrassing, with how sleepy I am.” 

“Well, now I’m tempted- but I’ll let you get your beauty sleep.” He whispered.

“Mmm... goodnight, Iwaizumi.” 

“Goodnight, Oikawa, sweet dreams.”

And we fell asleep.

oOo

I woke up in the morning, stretching wide as by habit. I winced- I was _sore_ sore. Everything from last night came rushing back in just an instant. I looked behind me to see Iwaizumi, still asleep. His arm was still wrapped around me, and he was mumbling. It was mostly nonsense, not even anything I could make words out of, but I figured it couldn’t hurt to listen for just a bit. I laid back down completely, closing my eyes. 

“Nmmm... pretty...” He whispered. His hand twitched slightly against my stomach, “-kawa, pretty...” He mumbled. I turned bright red- 

He couldn’t be... 

_me?_

I heard him take in a long breath, not quite waking up but not totally sleeping either. He moved just a little bit before pulling me into his chest, gently but quickly at the same time. You could tell by looking at him, and from last night, but I think it was now that I realized he was strong, like... really strong. 

I mean, I was light, but he just picked me up and put me on top of him in his _sleep_. 

He kissed my forehead before gently resting my head against his chest with his hands, his fingertips rubbing circles in my scalp. My eyes rolled back- it felt _good_. Not like last night’s kind of good, somehow this was different. 

But I didn’t really mean to _moan_. 

It took me a second to realize I was, but he woke up near immediately. He caught my gaze, then saw his hands. 

“A-Ah- I’m sorry-” He said quickly. I stared at him, eyes wide. 

_Holy fuck._

“W-what’s wrong?” Oh shit- I must’ve sworn aloud. I flushed red. 

“You just- ah- sound nice in the morning...” I whispered, sliding off of him. I winced once more,

“Are you okay?” He must’ve seen,

“Mhmm, just sore.” He started to apologize again, “No, no- it’s fine.” I chuckled. “Do you have work today?” I asked, he shook his head. “Me either.” 

  
We’d decided that we would just have breakfast at my place, I learned that Iwa-chan could make a fantastic, perfect, dippy egg, and I learned that his favorite movie genre was horror. He learned that I liked aliens (accidentally- if I’d had known he was coming over, I would’ve taken down the posters), so that led us to watching some horror-alien movie. We were currently cuddled up under a blanket, we’d been talking more than watching the movie, but it had been quiet for a few minutes. He talked first. 

“I- I don’t have a whole lot of experience, with these things... I don’t know when I should say things, I don’t know if it’s too early or too soon or if it would make you uncomfortable... I- I don’t know what it is, Oikawa, but I’d really, really like to get to know you more.” I looked up, he was looking down at me with what was possibly the softest look I’d ever seen on a person. 

“Yeah... I’d like that too.” I paused, “I’m not... super experienced with this stuff either. So... it’s okay.” I smiled softly up at him before kissing his jaw. 

We hung out for most of the day, just basic, getting to know you kind of hanging out. He’d left around 2, saying he had a few errands to run. I cleaned up the apartment, putting away the stuff from last night and replacing my bedsheets. 

I found his sweater peeking out from under my bed. 

It was just plain, black, with a white logo on the front and cyan striped running down the outside of the arms. Even from two or so feet away, I knew it smelled like him. 

It seemed weird, clingy, and too soon to say, but I already kinda missed him. 

oOo

I did have work the next day, which was where I was headed right now. I’d made sure to put makeup on the hickeys that had shown, I prayed that they wouldn’t show- though I didn’t mind too awful much. I was there second, Kageyama standing in front of the counter, 

“Good morning~,” I said sweetly. Kageyama glared in response- the usual. 

“No more making cup towers- I always find them under the tables from when you knock them down, you keep wasting all the clean cups.” 

“Aw- you ruin all my fun, Tobio-chan.” He glared and continued to mop the floor. Kuroo ran in soon behind me, nearly slipping on the wet floor. 

We did our routines until the first few customers arrived, waiting for rush hour. It was about 7 am when he walked in, he was wearing rather fancy clothing. I walked over to the counter, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Hello, stranger, what can I get for you today?” I said, leaning over the counter, He kept a stern face, but I could see his eyes twinkling. 

“Black coffee- no ice.” He said, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Still so boring,” I sighed, turning to give the order to Kageyama who, like usual, already had it in hand. Kuroo looked between the two of us while I tried to find my sharpie, 

“Still on your ear, Oikawa.” He said. I reached up for it, scribbling onto the cardboard sleeve. “You guys are... different today.” 

“Why do you say that?” I said, still scribbling. 

“Well- you broke routine, you didn’t sit on the counter like normal, which means Kageyama didn’t yell at you, which means _I_ got yelled at more, he doesn’t look so grumpy, you didn’t beg him to get something different...” I nodded along, only half listening. I signed my name, leaning over the counter. I handed it to him, 

“Your coffee, Hajime.” He took it, reading the writing. 

‘ _You look really good in a suit_ ’ 

He looked up at me, winking,

“Damn right I do.” He smiled before walking out. I shook my head, biting my lip as he walked towards the door. Kuroo looked at me, 

“ _You guys totally fucked!_ ” He shouted. Thank god there were only a few other people in the restaurant. I saw Iwaizumi look back for just a moment, waving a quick goodbye. Kuroo looked at me, jaw wide open, 

“ _That’s_ why your neck doesn’t look the right color.” He said, nodding slowly. 

“What- I can _totally_ pick the right concealer color!” 

“Mmm... no, you need to go with a lighter color...”

“Oh, buzz off-!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this first one!
> 
> (I'm warning all of you here, and apologizing, for slow updated/late chapters. School gets painfully busy and overwhelming a lot of the time, but I will try my best! I'm also very sorry for anything ooc, I'm only on season 2 of Haikyuu, but I'll hopefully get good at writing these two as it goes along!)
> 
> Kudos and Comments mean the absolute world to me!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	2. Guide Two: Passing time and drinking away your sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, that's out of Oikawa's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty short, but I wanted to get something posted! The chapter after this is in the works though, so don't worry! I'm still trying to get the plan for this story all figured out!
> 
> I don't know -anything- about weddings, so I'm going to avoid as much talk about it as I can, but not enough that it seems obvious. I've written another 8,000 words or so, but none of them are in the correct order. It doesn't help that I started writing another two stories. But I promise you guys, I'll get this done!
> 
> (Unnecessary to the story, but a little fun fact:) I've just finished season two of haikyuu and wowee- I love it here. I watched three episodes of season three and have fallen in love with Tendou. The point of this is that I may get things wrong according to canon, but I'm not that worried. 
> 
> Well, that was a lot of rambling.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it's really just a branch :)

  
Time passed, rather quickly, as it tends to do. 

Iwaizumi stopped coming to our coffee shop a mere week after I learned his name. 

We’d gone on one more date beforehand, though. We’d gone to the park. 

_We walked, hand in hand, towards a secluded bench under the trees. A pond was infront of it, filled with pretty koi. I sat, watching them swim. I could feel his eyes on the side of my face._

_“What’s bugging you, Iwa-chan?” He let out a small bit of air through his nose, much like a sigh._

_“I haven’t... done this, for a long time... that’s all.” I nodded,_

_“That’s okay though, isn’t it?” He stayed quiet._

_I did too._

_We talked about the fish, about the trees, but never about that silence. What could it mean?_

_This wasn’t okay?_

_See- the problem with that, which was different from those I tended to flirt with, maybe take to bed..._

_I was getting attached._

_It was hard not to. He was sweet, he stayed afterwards, he held me and listened to me ramble. He was pretty and he let me pick a coffee order from him. Talking to him was easy and natural, and everything about him was just so nice. There was something inexplicably addicting about him._

_I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I’d so quickly fallen in love with him, but perhaps I’m just scared of admitting that. Ashamed, maybe, that I’d let my guard down so quickly._

_We’d left the park quietly. He kissed me softly before we got in his car. He kissed my knuckles right before letting me out, watching me walk up the steps to my door, making sure I got home safe._

_And then it was silence._

I checked the bakery, just twice, to see if I could find him, by chance. 

He wasn’t there. 

Maybe it was for the better. If he didn’t want to see me, who was I to mess that up for him? It wasn’t like he was one of the few people I’d actually developed a connection with, it was _fine_. 

I wouldn’t cry about it- I’d only known him a few, short days. 

I’d move on. 

oOo

I found myself at the bar that night, drinking one after another. 

I was going to _forget_ him. 

It was a blur when some guy walked up to me, offered to take me home. I’d agreed, (stupidly) given him my address, and he walked me into my apartment building. 

He’d kissed me, trying to start something, but shook his head. 

“You’re drunk?” I nodded. “I... get some rest, okay? Drink some water.” I nodded, falling onto the couch. 

I woke in the morning to find a note on the counter, a phone number and a name. 

I simply sent a text, thanking him for being so kind. 

_It was basic decency, but you’re welcome._

It was the end of the conversation, and another one never started. 

Still, time passed. 

Kuroo had only teased once about Iwaizumi, but his face instantly flooded with guilt after seeing my forced smile. I shook my head, telling him a little _it’s okay_. He’d walked over and hugged me. 

Say what you will, but Kuroo’s hugs can fix just about anything for just a second. 

Time passed. 

oOo

_5 years later_

I got out of my car, walking into my building. 

It was a wonderful day to help imagine people’s wonderful day. 

_Weddings_. 

I’d been fascinated as a child, having been to quite a few by 10. The gorgeous, white gowns and the tailored suits, the flowers and the sheets and the detail in the napkins- 

It was incredible. 

The different styles. Maybe there were candles inside of mason jars, hanging from twine on the surrounding trees. Maybe it was more all white. I’d been to one at a honey bee farm, I think that had been my favorite. 

I’d worked here for almost three years now, I owed it all to Daichi and his incredible recommendation letter. I still kept in touch with everyone, It was lovely. 

I walked into the room, sitting up on the counter. What can I say- some habits never change.

“Good morning, Oikawa.” 

“Good morning, Kenma! How was your weekend?” He shrugged, 

“It was pretty good, yours?”

“It was great! I got to watch a new alien move...” I started to ramble about it, he listened. He always listened. I think that was what made him so good at this job. He wasn’t necessarily the most... charismatic person here, but he knew what people wanted for their special day. 

He was also kind of in love with Kuroo. 

They’d met over a year ago when I brought Kenma to go to a diner with all of us, they’d just... clicked. 

It was sweet to watch, if not a bit frustrating when they danced around their feelings for eachother. 

I’d asked Kuroo if he liked him, after seeing him not flirt with a single person for over four months. He’d just smiled at me, 

“There’s just... something about him, y’know?” 

It was sweet. 

“I wonder how they were able to do all that...” He mumbled, I could tell he was already thinking of the tech side.

“They got real aliens, of course!” I beamed. He nodded slowly,

“Y-yeah, naturally.” 

I drank my coffee, he drank his tea, and we waited for someone to come in. Sometimes it was one person, sometimes it was two, but they always radiated such joy. Kenma had a client already, I think his name was... Ashy? Asahi? Something like that. Whoever he was, he was _giant_ , his fiance a tiny, energetic guy who liked to talk about any topic at all. Today, it was just the giant guy (the tiny one tended to overwhelm Kenma rather quickly), and they stepped into Kenma’s office. 

I sat on the counter, waiting for anyone to walk in. 

I wish that I could’ve waited longer. 

I heard the door’s bell chime, a few steps were taken and then they stopped. I looked up from my book, pushing my glasses up, and I froze. 

Iwaizumi.

_Fuck me._

“Hey, stranger.” I immediately winced as soon as the words left my mouth. Maybe out of habit from all those years ago, maybe as some sort of sick, twisted joke for my own entertainment. It wasn’t for him- he didn’t laugh, anyways. He took in a breath, then walked up to the counter. 

“So- uh...” He paused. “How have you.. been?” He asked. I shook my head, chuckling lightly and sliding off the counter, 

“You don’t have to do all that bullshit or whatever, it looks like we’re both doing good, considering I’m going to help you with your wedding,” For some, odd reason, I didn’t like to say that. “That is why you’re here, right?” He nodded, 

“Do- uh- would you like me to work with someone else?” He asked. I shrugged, 

“It’ll just be a few months of planning. Unless you have a problem, I don’t mind.” I said with a polite smile. _Oh- I definitely have a problem._

_This couldn’t be happening._

“Yeah, okay- that’ll work.” He said. I nodded, 

“So- who’s the lucky guy?” I asked, curious. He smiled bit, but his eyes kept the same, worried look. 

“His name’s Hanamaki.” I nodded,

“Nice, do you have a date for the wedding yet?” He shook his head,

“We were thinking sometime in August?” It just December now, it’ll be enough time. 

“Alright- do you want to come to my office? I can start a file for you. We’ll probably just get information today, next time you visit we can start talking about general styles and such, alright?” He nodded. I led him to my office. It was a spacey area, we were supposed to style them to make them ‘more inviting,’ rather than just leaving them all white. We sat on couches across from eachother and I grabbed my laptop, opening the basic question document. We went through them quickly, I already knew some of the things, but asked anyways. 

We were finished in about an hour, he agreed to come back the following week. 

He was walking out the door, 

“Iwaizumi?” He turned around, “I- I don’t mean to bring this up at all... could we just forget about what happened? 5 years ago now? It’s just-” I sighed, “Today was a bit awkward and I figured if I just- maybe if I said this, it wouldn’t be? You’re getting married, I’m happy for you, my goal is to make your day as fantastic as possible, but I need you to talk to me.” He stared at me, answering quietly.

“Yeah- okay, I’ll try.” 

_What does that even mean?_

“Okay- could I get your number? Professional reasons, obviously, but I’m going to try to get a couple styles for next time, maybe I could message you some photos to see what general style it is that you guys like?” He nodded,

“Yeah- sure.” I handed him my phone, he put in his number, and then he was gone. 

I sat back on the couch, tilting my head back. I mumbled to myself.

“Oikawa... what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that one :)
> 
> I'll try my hardest to give a big update within the next week or so!
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!


	3. Oikawa's guide to the last of uneventful days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has an uneventful day and decides to drink (also pining)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What is this?  
> an... update?  
> after nearly a month?
> 
> Y'all I promise I didn't forget this I'm just writing it out of order and I have to get from this part to the next part, the updates will get good again very very soon I promise you, just gotta get to the parts I've written.
> 
> I know that this chapter is so painfully boring but I don't feel like proofreading and totally rewriting this, plus I have school in a few hours. 
> 
> Enjoy~

We’d set everything up, and Iwaizumi was going to be coming in this morning, lasting all the way until the afternoon. We’d narrowed down the style just slightly, he liked golden colors and brown colors, he seemed to pick every photo that was rustic and barn-like. 

So funny that that’s what I like too. 

I was sitting on the counter, ranting to my other coworker, Tanaka. He didn’t really seem the type to work here, but I’m pretty sure it’s just to pay the bills for right now. 

“So... he’s your ex?” 

“Kinda- we just fucked once but... there was something more there, y’know?” He nodded,

“You lost your shot?” I nodded,

“Yeah...” 

“Shit, man... you still like him?” I shrugged,

“He crosses my mind from time to time, I’ve dated other people, but it just didn’t have the same chemistry. Now... now he’s getting married.”

“And you have to help him plan it out.” He sucked air through his teeth, “That can’t end well, man. You know we’re supposed to _go_ to the weddings to reflect on our planning- you’re gonna have to see him get married.” I nodded. He started to talk again,

Then the door opened. 

I watched as he walked in, coffee in hand. Probably black, no ice, no sugar, no creamer. 

No... that wasn’t it. 

I could smell it from here. 

It was... it couldn’t be...

The same hazelnut coffee I’d made for him?

I brushed it off- it didn’t mean anything, he might’ve just liked the coffee, or my nose was wrong. 

“Hey, stranger.” I said, sliding off the counter and plastering on a smile. 

“Hello.” He smiled politely, “Your office?” I nodded, he knew the way from last time. Tanaka looked at me, 

“Good luck, man.”

“Thanks.”

  
He was sitting on my couch stiffly, looking at the various things on my coffee table. 

“You can actually sit, you know. You look like a board.” He relaxed slowly, “So- I have some pictures, based off the things you said you liked and what you didn’t.” I walked over, sitting across from him. I displayed the pictures across the coffee table, pushing some things aside. He studied the pictures for a moment before pointing some out. 

We did this for a while, until I had a general idea of what kind of wedding he wanted. 

“How did you go from coffee shop to... this..?” He asked, looking at the pictures he’d chosen, ordering them to his favorite to least favorite. 

“I always liked weddings. A bunch of emotions, months of planning, all down to one big day.” I smiled to myself, “And Daichi can write a fantastic recommendation letter.” He chuckled, “What do you do now?” 

“Finance stuff for a few businesses down the street.” He said, “Boring, but it pays the bills for now.” I nodded,

“Sometimes that’s all you need, right?” He chuckled,

“More like all you can do.” I nodded, thinking a moment,

“Do you guys plan on wearing suits? One wear a wedding dress, the other a suit? Two dresses?”

“Two suits, though I’ll have to double check with him.” 

“You-” _You look good in a suit._

I remember the butterflies in my stomach from when I’d written that on his coffee cup and he’d winked.

Fuck this.

“-can message me and let me know when you find out? If you find out before the next time you stop in.” He nodded,

“Sure.”

“Next time you come by, we’re going to need a weekend if we want to get things done. I have a general idea for what you want, so we can start looking at shops and come up with a general price. We have to find a venue and how much everything is to rent, what it is you want to rent, you know, the works.” He nodded,

“Fun.” He said, sarcasm flooding into his voice, though I’m not sure if it’s intentional or not.

“I promise it won’t be so bad, especially when you’ll get to see the final product.” I winked, standing up and gathering papers. I brought them over to my desk, tucking them into a folder. I knew he was looking at me before my eyes met his. He was lost in thought, I’d seen that look enough times from when he’d been doing schoolwork at the cafe, when he was staring out the window at the pond next door. Just as he’d done then, he quickly shook his head, as though it shook him back into reality. He looked around, 

“I don’t know how this whole wedding thing... works. Most of what I know is from rom-coms and stuff like that... I don’t know how I’m going to get married. I proposed, and I don’t know what’s next.” He whispered the end. “I don’t know... why I’m saying this, exactly, but... I don’t know what I’m doing.” I smiled softly as he met my gaze, 

“You didn’t hire me just to be your pal. I’m here because I know stuff about weddings, I know what you should do next, or- well, I’m here to help you figure that out. When we’re done, you might not even know anything about how to style your wedding, but I know how to ask the right questions to know what you want. You might never know anything about weddings, but I’m going to make sure it’s the best day of your life.” He blinked at me. 

“You... can do that?”

“It’s my job, darling.” I said with a wide grin, putting his folder in my desk. “If you ever have any questions, though, feel free to message me, or ask me them in person. I don’t mind, I’m glad to help.” He nodded slowly, giving me a polite smile. I checked the time quickly, “You got twenty minutes, if you have any questions now. You could head out if you’d like, we covered everything that I wanted to for the first meeting.” He nodded, standing up. 

“I would stay, but I have to run to the store for ‘Makki.” I nodded, 

“Of course. I’ll see you same time next week?” 

“Yep, have a good weekend.” He smiled gently, grabbing his bag and leaving. The door shut, and I groaned. How had he gotten prettier? His personality was still the same in that I didn’t know anything about it except that he was a bit mean, but god he’d gotten _hot_. 

Kenma was definitely going to be sick of hearing about this later. 

  
I’d been wrong, actually. It had been Kuroo. 

We were at a bar.

Bad choice. 

It was fairly tame, at least, and pretty quiet.

“Kurooooo~ he’s so pretty.” I whined, slumped unashamed over the bar top. He nodded, not at all listening as he scrolled his phone. “Heyy, listen to mee-”

“You’re drunk pining again, Oikawa.” He rolled his eyes, slipping his phone in his pocket. 

“And you’re supposed to be supportive and tell me to man up and get the guy! Then I’ll drunk call him and he’ll confess his undying love to me and we’ll live happily ever after!” Kuroo chewed his lip a moment, eyebrows furrowed,

“I don’t mean this to come off harsh, you know I love you.” I nodded, sitting up slightly- it seemed important. “Get the fuck over him, man. What’s it been, five years? You can’t get the guy- he’s already been gotten- gotted..? gottened..? Whatever- he’s literally engaged, you are _planning_ his _wedding_. Stop pining and go hookup with someone or... something, fall in love with a one night stand who isn’t engaged.” I stared at him before slumping back over. 

“Yeah... you’re right...”

“I don’t know if drunk pining Oikawa or drunk sad Oikawa is worse...” He groaned, slumping over the table just the same, but for different reasons than me. 

“Kuroo?” 

“Mmm?”

“You’re happy with Kenma, right?” He smiled, a bit tipsy. 

“Yeah... he’s so great, y’know? I mean, he can be a little isolating sometimes but... god- I love him, you know that?” 

“Do you think... do you think you’ll marry him?” Kuroo chewed his lip for a few seconds, 

“We aren’t even together... how do I ask him out? Should I? God- is he even into guys?” 

“Kuroo you should ask him out- he totally super likes you too. C’mon what’s the worse that could happen from drunk confessing your love?” 

“A lot of things.” He said, looking into his drink. “Should I do it?”

“Yesss~” I hissed, turning my head to look at him. He chewed his lip, shaking his head and crying out,

“He’ll hate me!” Tears nearly sprung up in his eyes,

“No no no- he won’t, I promise you. He’d literally never be able to hate you.” His eyes softened, looking up at me.

“You think so?”

“I know so. Call him, ‘m tired of seeing you two dance around eachother.” 

“Maybe...” He whispered. 

A moment later, his phone was pulled out. I could just barely hear a gentle “Kuroo?” From the other side. Maybe speaker wasn’t the best idea for this conversation. 

“Kenma! How are you doing?” 

“I-I’m okay, how are you?” 

“I’m so great! What game are you playing?”

“Working on my stardew valley save... gotta get the last achievement, but I refuse to support joja mart on my main save.” Kuroo nodded, but Kenma obviously couldn’t see. “Why are you calling at one in the morning?” I lifted my head,

“It’s one in the morning?” I hissed,

“Is that Oikawa? Dude- what are you doing? We have work tomorrow?” I stuck my tongue out at the phone,

“You’re awake too!” 

“Yeah- but- that’s... that’s different!” He froze a moment, “K-kuroo?” I saw his brow furrow at Kenma’s tone,

“I’m here.” His voice was soft, gentle, caring, clearly full of love. 

“Could you... hm... uh...” Kuroo picked up his phone, taking it off speaker. 

“’s just me and you now, what’s up?” He looked down, fidgeting with a toothpick between his fingers. “Okay, I’ll be over in just a little bit. You’ll be alright until then?” Kuroo nodded, “Alright, I’ll leave in just a minute.” There was a short pause. “I love you too. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Short pause, “Bye,” He looked up at me, 

“I have to run in just a minute, sorry...” He whispered, chewing his lip. I shook my head,

“Nah, it’s okay.” I smiled, “Take care of him, okay?” He punched my shoulder, 

“Only if you take care of yourself. Promise me you aren’t driving yourself home tonight? I’ll pay for your cab if you need-” I waved him off,

“I promise you I’ll get a cab, now go take care of your boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my-” I chuckled,

“See you sometime soon?” He nodded, hugging me quickly. 

“Soon.” He smiled. I threw up a peace sign as he left the building before looking around the room. I watched the bright lights that blinked around the lottery machines, losing myself in thought.

I didn’t love him, obviously, I was just being dramatic. How could I love him when all I knew about him was the type of coffee he liked and that he was engaged? Even the little bit of information from five years ago could be wrong now, maybe teal wasn’t his favorite color anymore, and maybe he hated frogs now, maybe he didn’t like horror and maybe he liked syrup on his pancakes- maybe he wasn’t the same person, and maybe I was glad, because I could finally get over him. You can’t be stuck on someone who doesn’t exist. I’d be able to find a nice girl, maybe a nice guy, I’d settle down with them and dance around the kitchen, flip pancakes and have some tv show on in the background and they’d come up behind me and kiss my head, then we’d eat and it would be a Sunday and I’d just smile because of how stupid in love I’d be. 

I sighed like the love drunk idiot I was for someone I hadn’t met yet when a crash from behind me startled me out of it. I turned around to see a young girl with short, blond hair cut just below her jaw. It was tied back in a ponytail, strands falling out in the front to frame her face. She was pretty, young looking. A wide blush spread across her face as she picked up the plastic cups. A dark-haired woman I knew fairly well came up behind her, putting the plate back in her hand. 

“You have to tilt your hand back just a little bit more, but that was good, longer than last time.” She said,

“How long did I last?” The blond sighed,

“Almost fifteen minutes.” She said with a smile. The blond still didn’t look pleased. “Take a break a little while, we’re closing an about thirty minutes anyway, we start early tomorrow for a party.” She nodded, ducking her head and walking to the bar, leaning against the wall infront of me. I looked up at her, smiling in a tipsy way. 

“You’re new here?” I asked, she nodded, looking up to meet my eyes, 

“Yeah... sorry about all of the noise...” I waved her off,

“’s fine, everyone’s gotta start somewhere.” I smiled, sipping from my drink. “Kiyoko is good at her job, she’ll teach you well, you know?” She nodded, a soft smile on her face and a lost look in her eye, “You like her?” She jumped, looking at me through wide eyes, 

“N-no-! I don’t-” I smiled, shaking my head softly,

“Don’t worry, it’s our secret.” I winked, “She’s a good girl in a totally non-creepy way, you seem nice too, I say go for it.” She looked down at the ground. 

“I didn’t want this job, you know? Too many creepy guys I have to deal with but... she asked and she was pretty and I said yes and... I keep learning more about her and... I’m oversharing, aren’t I?”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind at all.” She shook her head, 

“It’s not a big deal, really.” She smiled sadly, looking around the room. 

“I don’t really have much to say about it anyway, do you need a refill or anything?” I shook my head,

“I’ll be headed home in a few minutes, promised my friend I would call a cab.” 

“Alright... if you need anything, let me know. It’s Yachi, by the way, my name.” 

“Tooru Oikawa, Nice to meet you.” I smiled, extending my hand. She shook it firmly, grinning wide. Within a few minutes, conversation had been made and a cab had been called.

  
It was an uneventful day, that was my only thought as I tiredly climbed until my cold sheets. I wrapped my arms around a pillow, drawing it into myself and resting my head against it. I sleepily imagined it was someone else- and so what if I imagined it had his hair, his chest, his heartbeat? He was just a placeholder until I found whoever I was destined to spend the rest of my life with.

I don’t know where I got the feeling from, it started in my chest, made its way to my stomach, down my legs, and through my arms. It spread through me as I drifted off into sleep, reaching my brain and turning into one last coherent thought before I was knocked out for the few hours I had until work tomorrow. 

Things weren’t going to be uneventful for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one, or at least didn't forget about this fic. 
> 
> I promise I'll update soon, at least less than another month. I just have to find an idea to branch this part to the next, then we should be in the clear. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this, those of you who didn't forget about this fic, and those of you just reading it. You all mean the world to me.


End file.
